vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deva
Summary Devas are messengers of the Good-aligned deities that they serve, generally taking the role of spreading goodness in the lesser planes in the name of their gods- either a subtle humanoid or an animal. When they need to they cast off their guise of mortality and appear in their true godly beauty. Previously, Devas were divided by their ranks, with Astrals being the mightiest- though in recent years this has become less used, and all Devas are generally equal. What caused this shift is unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 8-C to Low 7-B Name: Deva Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Monster Manual) Gender: Varies Age: Ageless Classification: Celestial Messengers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect abstracts, concepts, incorporeals, intangibles, and even that which does not exist), Dimensional Travel, Shapeshifting, Abstract Existence (Type 1, Completely abstract in their physiology, as all Outsiders are merely representations of concepts), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Enhanced Senses, Flight, Aura, Forcefield Creation (Angels generate a divine aura that deflects oncoming attacks), Omnilingualism, Damage Reduction, Stun Inducement, Statistics Amplification via Aid, Light Manipulation via Continual Flame, Evil and Lie Detection, Power Nullification vs Magic and Evil abilities, Sense Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Death Manipulation via Holy Word, Explosion Manipulation via Holy Smite, Invisibility, Purification via Remove Disease and others, Transmutation via Polymorph, Healing, Creation via Blade Barrier, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Clairvoyance via Commune, Resurrection via Raise Dead, Telepathy, Holy Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Petrification, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magic, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Varies from Building level (The weakest of the devas are comparable to spellcasters capable of casting Cone of Cold) to Small City level+ (The strongest devas are moderately superior to legendary dragons) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Superior to adventurers capable of dodging short range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push well over two metric tons) Striking Strength: Varies from Building Class to Small City Class+ Durability: Varies from Building level to Small City level+ Stamina: Infinite, Outsiders require no sleep or food to sustain them and can act indefinitely Range: Tens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Heavy Mace of Disruption Intelligence: At least Genius, many Devas are supposedly great wise-men and spreaders of faith in mass quantities, maintains similar intelligence to gifted spellcasters Weaknesses: Completely unable to defy the rulings of their gods Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Angels Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sense Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Purification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Holy Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Variable Tier